A War called Love
by bluejay511
Summary: May and Drew started out as royal rivals. They are farced to visit each other ever summer. Then they finally decide to get married and someone from May's past comes to haunt her and her friends and family. This is an DAML with a little bit of AAML.
1. A bad first meeting

Me: Hey guys it's me Pokegal. I love to write pokemon fan fiction stories.

May: Well she does not own Pokemon or the characters.

Drew: Or anything.

Me: Thanks. That's mainly it. Okay so this is summary again if you already didn't read it. Well Prince Drew and Princess May here finally decide to get married.

Drew/ May: Eww Gross.

Me: Shut up lover birds. Anyways, Drew and May finally decide to get married.

Drew: How 'bout I kill her instead?

Me: No!!! Can you shut up so I can finish the summary?

Drew: Fine.

Me: Well Drew is a prince and May is a princess. They are forced to visit every year until they fell in love. Their hatred for each other turned into true love. Then someone from May's past comes to hunt her with a promise when she was younger.

**A War called Love**

_Once upon a time a princess was born. Her name was May. May's father was King Norman, king of the one of the greatest kingdom in the world. Everyone from around the world came to see this beautiful child. Even Queen Alexandria and her son, Prince Drew, were there too. She was the queen of the other greatest kingdom. They both had a great idea; each year May and Drew would visit and hope they would fall in love. Then they would truly have the greatest kingdom in the world._

**5 years later…**

**May was 5 years old. Drew was 6 years old. May and her father king Norman were traveling in a carriage to Drew's palace. May was standing up looking out the window…**

May: Where are we going, daddy?

Norman: To Prince Drew's palace.

May: Why?

Norman: To meet him.

May: Why?

Norman: Sit down, dear child.

(May sits down.)

May: Yes, father. What's he like?

Norman: He has emerald hair, green eyes..

**But meanwhile back at Drew's Palace…**

Drew: A girl!!!! Eww!!!! Girls are gross.

Alexandria: She isn't a girl. She's a princess, and I expect you to act your very best.

Drew: You mean like a sissy!!!!

Alexandria: No like a prince. That's them now. Drew act on your best behavior.

_**Outside inside the courtyard, Drew and May met. May hid behind Norman and Drew was in front Alexandria. Norman pushed May in front of him.**_

Norman: Go on, dear child.

May: (curtsied) Pleased to meet you, Prince Drew.

Drew: (rolled his eyes) Pleased to meet you, Princess May.

Drew kisses May's hand and wipes his mouth.)

Drew: (whispers to himself) Now I've got cuddies.

_**May is mad so she steps on Drew's foot.**_

Drew: Ouch.

Alexandria: Stop acting up, Drew.

Drew: Stupid Girl.

May: Stupid boy.

Drew: I'm not a boy. I'm a man. You're a justa girl.

May: I'm sugar and spice and everything nice.

Drew: (screams) you're just a girl!!!

Alexandria: Drew!

May goes back to her dad.

May: Daddy he called me stupid.

Alexandria: (screams at Drew) Drew say sorry now!!!!!!

Drew: Sorry Princess May.

**_May puts her hand behind her back and moves her knees forward and back._**

May: Ya mean it.

Drew: Yeah.

May: Okay.

**_As May swung herself she kicked Drew but Norman and Alexandria noticed. Drew jumped up and down in pain. Then May turned around and lefts her hands. Then Norman picks her up and they walk inside the palaceAlexandria slaps Drew._**

Alexandria: Stop it, Drew.

Drew: She kicked me.

Alexandria: Stop blaming her for stuff she didn't do. You kow better.

**_Drew pouted and flips his hair. Then Alexandria slaps him again._**

Alexandria: Don't roll your eyes at me.

* * *

Hope ya liked it. If you don't like it I won't contiue. If you do then I will. See ya. 


	2. We meet again

Me: Thanks for the great comments beautifly-rulez12 and obancrescent13. They were really great.

May: Yeah. I'm liken' this story, too.

Drew: Well I'm not. That kicked hurt.

May: Oh sorry. That's the script. So it's her fault.

Me: I loved it. Well anyways I don't own the characters I don't own pokemon.

Drew: The only thing she owns are her extermly bad ideas.

Me: Excuse me but everyone that read it so far loved it. So stick to the script.

May: Ohh.

Drew: Just Start the story!!!!

Me: Fine I will. Anyways don't mind him. Enjoy the story.

* * *

8 years later Drew is 14 and May is 13. 

**-May's Palace-**

May is in her room and King Norman a.k.a her dad is outside her door.

Norman: May it is time to go.

May: I'm not going.

Norman: (screaming at May) _May Come Out NOW!!!_

May: _No I told you I wasn't going the only way you'll get me out is if you carry me!!!_

Norman: Well then that's what I'll have to do.

**_So May's father and his mosted trusted servant carries May outside. May is kicking as they carry her arms._**

May: Ouch Let me go.

Norman: _You are coming!!!_

May: Let me go!!! You're hurting me!!! Okay I'll go. I can walk by myself.

**_They both put May down and she wipes herself off. Then May runs back into the castle._**

Norman: That girl. that girl.

* * *

-**Drew's palace-**

**_Drew is in his room and her mother, Alexandria, knocks on his door._**

Alexandria: They'll be here any minute. Come out of there.

Drew: No.

Alexandria: Well I'm coming in.

**_When Drew hears that he quickly got up and went out his window. The second he gets out the window Alexandria walks in._**

Alexandria: That boy.

* * *

_**May was finally caught by her father and was carried out by her arms.**_

May: Let me go.

Norman: Why should I?

May: Because ... You're hurting me daddy.

Norman: Don't even try that.

May: Fine.

**_As Norman and his servant were carrying May to Drew who was in a tree. Yes In a tree. And Alexandria is underneath the tree._**

Alexandria: (screams) Drew Come down from that tree!!!.

Drew: (screams) No!!!

Alexandria: You're guest is here.

Drew: She's not my guest.

**_Drew jumps out tree. May is put down._**

She's yours. I'm going to the pool.

Alexandria: Take May with you.

Drew: No.

May: I'm coming anyways. I really need a tan... and badly.

Drew and May walk oppisite ways. Then they cross paths again.

Drew: My room's this way.

May: My stuff'f that way.

* * *

**-At the Pool-**

**_Ma_****_y is leaning back on a pool chair with a tanning mirror in her hand. She was wearing a blue bikini and black sunglasses. Drew is flosting in the middle of the pool. He is wearing green trunks and he is also wearing black sunglasses. His fangirls are on top of the castle wall watching Drew get a sun tan. They were all drowning over him and talking to themselves saying he was so hot. Drew lifted his glasses to see what was going on.He sees them and smiles at them. Many of his fans scream. May lifts her glasses seeing what's going. When she sees Drewhe is paddling to the edge and she sees his fangirls. She rolls her eyes and puts back on her glasses. _**

Drew: Hey ladies. Come on in the water's great.

**_All his fan girls jump into the pool. Lucki May doesn'y get wet. Drew climbs the diving board._**

Drew: (screams) Cannon Ball!!!

**_When he does the cannon ball the spalsh gets May soaked._**

May: (screams and gets really mad) Oh my gosh!!! My hair!!! I just got it straightened.

**_Drew comes from under the water and flipps his hair back._**

Drew: (fake) Oh I'm so sorry.

May: I will get you back!!!

Drew: I don't believe that's possible.

**_Drew swims to the center of the pool to flurt with this other girl in a yellow bikini._**

May: When I get you...you will be sorry.

* * *

What is May thinking? What will she do to Drew? Will she do something?


	3. May's prank

Me: Hey I got a lot of great comments.

May: They were awesome comments.

Drew: Yeah I think I'm starting to like this story.

May: Only because you got me soaked.

Drew: Calm down, May. It's just water.

May: (screams at Drew) it's more than JUST WATER!!!!!!

Drew: What else is it? Plus I was following script.

Me: Hey don't get me into this. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

**-Outside in the Courtyard-**

Drew is flurting with one of his fasngirls, Bryanna. Drew was leaning against the wall on his shoulder. Drew's back was on the wall.

Drew: So now that you've had a tour of my palace; how do you like it?

Bryanna: It's the most beautiful palace I've ever seen.

May: Well maybe you should take a look at my palace. Oh hey Drew.

May drops pickle juice on Drew.

May: Opps!!! Sorry, not. Want a towel.

Drew: (sarcastically) No I want some milk.

May: your wish is my command. So not.

May pours milk on Drew.

May: I think you'd better clean yourself off.

Bryanna: Eww.

Then Bryanna runs off.

Drew: Great! What else could go wrong?

Then a thunder bolt hits and it starts to rain.

Drew: Why'd I have to say anything.

* * *

**_That night it was time for dinner. May was still upstairs and Drew had changed what he was wearing. Alexandria was sitting down an a chair fanning herself._**

Alexandria: Go escort, Princess May downstairs.

Drew: Why she could walk herself.

Alexandria: Because I said so.

Drew: FIne.

Drew goes upstairs to May's room.

Drew: May ya there... (fake voice) Your royal highness Princess May. Dinner is downstairs waiting for you.

May opoens the door and comes out.

May: I don't need an escort. I am perfectly capable of walking downstairs myself. Thank you very much.

Drew: Well it's not a wish it's a command.

May: That's a different story.

Drew and May go downstairs into the dinning room where no one is there.

Drew: Another one of their pranks.

May: Who else could have done it.

Drew: Why would they pick us to be together.

May: Mainly power. The two most powerful kingdoms unite and they get the miost powerful kingdom in the world.

_**They finally get in the living room. Drew pulls out May's chair (As if he has a choice.) MAy makes sure to check the chair to make sure it isn't one of Drew's pranks.**_

Drew: Don't worry I didn't do anything yet.

May: Yet. What's that suppose to mean.

Drew: You'll see... That is a pretty good plan, but I would never to that to my kids.

May: Me either. I'm just glad they didn't decide to gete married.

Drew: I can't even handle you being here for two months.

May: If you were my brother you would be dead right now.

Drew: Please.

May: If I'm stuck with you any longer I might.


	4. May Invites a Friend

Me: I hoped you liked Chapter 3.

May: I know I did.

Drew: Well I didn't It took me 3 days to get that sour milk smell out my hair.

Me: Well as you see

May:She loves Pokemon.

Drew: But doesn't own anything.

May: Here's Chapter 4.

Me: Don't forget to rate.

* * *

**_2 years later May is 15 and Drew is 16. _**

**_-_May's Palace-**

**_May is reading poetry and then she closes the book.Then May sighs and her maid, Misty, hears her._**

Misty: Is something wrong, miss?

May: How many times do I have to say call me May, and nothing. It's just 'Love'; the best feeling in the world.

Misty: It's like a rose. With great care it is beautiful. IT has prickles and thrones meaning trouble.

May: What kind of trouble?

Misty: I don't know. All I know is love can overcome anything only if it's true.

May: I think I've fallen in love but it's not arranged with this great guy. His name is-

**_Then there was a knocked on the door._**

May: (whisoers) On gosh it's my dad. Say something.

Misty: Yes who is it?

Man at the door: A package for May... I mean Princess May.

May: (whispers) Who's it from?

Misty: May I ask who it's from?

Man: Prince Andrew of La Rousse.

May: (whispers) Don't open it.

Misty: Leave it outside she is out on her-

Man: I was command to give it to her in person.

May: Fine you can come in.

**_The man walks in._**

May: Put it on my bed and you may go.

**_The man does as he's told and then closes the door as he walks out._**

Misty: Open it.

May: I'm way ahead of you.

**_May opens the box and oulls out a beautiful blue gown like Cinderella._**

Misty: Wow it's beautiful!

May: Isn't it? It must be for Drew's ball.

Misty: Will you be going?

May: Forced against my will I'll go.

Misty: I would love to go.

May: Why don't you come with us?

Misty: No. I could never do that, May.

May: Why not. It'll be lots of fun. It would be cool having a girl there.

Misty: I can't I work here.

May: So I am the princess and I could tell them you're coming with me.

Misty: Well okay.

May: Great. I'll call Queen Alexandria, Drew's mom.

Misty: Don't you need to ask your father, I mean, King Norman.

May: Don't worry about him. He let's me do anything I want as long as I promise to not make a hustle when I go there this year.

_**May sits down on her chair right in front of her gold T.V. phone. On the screen there is a golden 'P' in script standing for Princess. Then she dials the Queen's number. After the number dials the Queen's secretary appears.**_

Queen's secretary: This is the castle of Queen Alexandria and Prince Drew. Cassandra speaking. How may I help you?

May: Hello. This is Princess May of Hoenn. May I please have a word with the Queen if she isn''t too busy.

Cassandra: Yes your majesty right away.

May: Thank you.

Alexandria: Hello Princess. How are you doing on this lovely morning?

May: Very well your highness. I wanted to ask you if it was okay that one of my best friends comes with. me.

Alexandria: Why sure dear. Drew's cousin will be coming along too.

May: That will be marvelous!!! Thank you.

Alexandria: You're welcome, my dear. See you soon.

May: You can count on it. Thank you again and goobye, your majesty.

Alexandria: Goodbye, my dear.

**_May smiles, then hangs up the phone._**

May: All set.

Misty: Thank you.

May: We're going to have te best time.

Misty: Don't forget to tell, King Norman.

May: I won't. I'll call him now.

**_May dials her dad's secretary's number._**

King Norman's secretary: HelloYou have now reached King Norman's castle. this is Nathalie. How may I help you?

May: Hello This is Princess May. I need to speck to my father for one moment please.

Nathalie: Yes your majesty.

May: Thank you.

Norman: Hello darling. What's the matter?

May: Nothing. Everything's fine. Can misty come along with us to Drew's castle. Queen Alexandria said it was alright because Drew's cousin was coming along, too.

Norman: Okay. She can come along. If she wishes.

May: Thank you, daddy.

Norman: You're welcome, dear.

May: Bye.

Norman: Bye.

**_May hangs up the phone with a smile._**

May: See I told you it wouldn't be a problem. Now the last thing we need is to go shopping.

* * *

Me: How'd ya like it? Don't worry I promise they'll fall in love the next chapter.

May/Drew: What?

Me: What? It's my story. I can do as I wish.

Drew: I don't wanna marry her.

May: I don't wanna marry him.

Me: Hey shut it. Oh and everybody don't forget to R&R.

May: What does that mean?

Me: Don't ask me. I think it means to Rate and Review, something like that.

May: See ya.

Drew/Me: Bye.


	5. Misty meets Ash

Me: I finally found out what R&R. It means read and review.

Drew: duh.

Me:If you knew why didn't you tell me.

Drew:I wanted to see you embarse yourself nationally maybe international.

May: This is all around the world.

Drew: yep.

Me: Anyways, I got great reviews.

May: They really were.

Drew: Yeah and maybe you can actually write in story format and not play format.

Me: I'll try. Oh and I did get the idea from the Swan Princess, but as I was writing it I changed it.

May: Enjoy the story!

* * *

**-At Drew's castle-**

**_Drew and his cousin, Ash are waiting at the pond where everyone except them were geting ready for a guest._**

"Who's coming," asked Ash.

Drew answered with a BIG attitude,"Princess May of Hoenn."

"Dude. Are you serious?"

"Yet. So she's coming coming over. What's the big whoop?"

"Dude. Do you hear yourself."

"Just because you think she's the hottest princess in the world," Drew made sure to ut quotes on 'the world' "Doesn't mean I have to like her."

"She's not just the hottest princess," Ash exclaimed, " she may be even the hottest girl in the world."

"Says you"

"No says teen magazine, says the polls all over the world, says ..."

"Okay okay I get the point," Drew screams, "Here's the deal, she's always gotten me in trouble even time she came here."

"Well then what's bad news to you is good news to me," says Ash," she's here."

"Great," says Drew as May gets out her carriage, "Hell is here."

"I wonder who that is."

"My mom said she was bringing over a friend," Drew answers, "Her friend looks so much better than she does anyway."

"Back off she's mine. You have May."

**-May's POV-**

"We're here." says May as she holds out her arms and quickly puts them down.

"Wow. It's more beautiful than I pictured it." Misty says.

"Well, do you wanna met Drew."

"Sure okay."

They walk over to Drew and Ash.

"Drew" May says in her evil tone.

"May" Drew said in his 'I don't care just leave me alone' way.

"Hello your highness," says Ash as he bows," My name is Ash."

May smiles then says to Ash, "Hi. You must be Drew's cousin. You can call me May. This is Misty."

Misty curtises and says, "Please to meet you."

Ash smiles at her and says,"The pleasure is mine."

"Hi. You can call me Drew."

"Sure, Okay." answers Misty.

"Watch this," May whispers to Misty.

"Drew, Can you take our stuff upstairs," asks Drew.

"Hell no."

Then Queen Alexandria appears behind him and says,"He will be honored to take their sstuff upstairs. Wouldn't you Drew."

"Excuse me. I will be glad to take your stuff upstair."

Then Drew trips on May's foot, then he looks back at her.

"Thank you Drew," she responds.

Drew leaves without saying a word.

"Well Misty you wanna come to the lake with me."

"Uhh... Sure Okay."

Misty and Ash leave side by side.

* * *

How'd ya like it. 


	6. Friday's Ball

Me: Hi peoples.

May: as you can see she took Drew's advice and wrote in story format.

Drew: And that was the greatest advice I'd ever given.

Me: (fake voice) Yeah yeah. You did and pigs are flying outside.

May: Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

It was Friday's Ball. The ball room one big stair case where everyone came in from. There was the most beautiful dancing music. Lots of people were dancing. They surely knew how to throw a party. May was wearing her blue gown like Cinderella was. Her hair was in big Shirley Temple curls that actually made her look very cute. Misty was wearing a yellow gown. It was just as beautiful as May's but hers liked more like Belle (the princess for Beauty and the Beast, if you didn't know.) Misty's hair was up with a little peice hanging in the front. Since it was Misty's first ball, she was scared but yet excited. 

"Wow, It's so beautiful." Misty said as she looked around in awe of the ballroom.

"It's just so normal. So plain." May said in disgust, "But It'll just have to do for tonight."

Across on the other side of the ballroom was Ash and Drew. Drew was wearing a white prince tuxedo which actually looked cute on him, if I don't say so myself. Ash was wearing blue and he didn't look that bad himself.

"Your mother sure knows know to throw a party," Ash said to Drew.

"Yeah whatever." Drew really didn't care. He would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Hey there's Misty." Ash exclaimed.

"Who's that -"

Before Drew could even finish his thought Ash was on the other side of the ballroom.

"Nevermind." Drew replied.

Ash had now made his way to Misty.

"Hey Misty."

"Oh hi Ash."

"So ya wanna dance?"

"Uh...I"

May pushes Misty into Ash and told him, " She would love to"

"Yeah sure ,Ash, What she said." Misty said as Ash lead her unto the dance floor. Ash held her hand and his waist. Misty held his hand and put the other on his shoulder. Then they danced, but it was more like gliding and flying across the dance floor. May's eye's followed them as she felt how lucky Misty was. Drew was also watching them dance. By mistake (at least that what she wants him to think) Drew's Mother thought he was looking at how beautiful May was tonight.

"Well why are you just look at her? Ask her to dance."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Ask May to dance!!!"

"No!!! I don't want to dance with her!!"

"I would care if it was an offer. But it was a command."

"Fine. I will."

Drew slowly walks across the ballroom around all the people to stand next to May.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't you rather be dancing with one of your beloved fangirls."

"I would but they weren't not invited." Drew told May.

"So I'm guessing you came to ask me to dance because I was your second choice."

"You're half right. I'm not asking you to dance. I was forced to ask. Now-"

"We have to," May finished.

"I guess you aren't that dumb afterall."

Drew takes May to the center of the dance floor and Drew and May hold hands (which they would never do.) and May puts her other hand on his shoulder while Drew's other hand is on her waist. Then they dance walts, and stupid Drew tries to start and conversation.

"You're pretty good."

"Pretty good- I'm amazing." May practically screamed Drew.

"Chill, NO one can ever be as talented as the great Prince Andrew!!!"

"When pigs fly."

"May, I didn't know you fly."

"Let's dance right here Right now."

"No. I have a compete against beginers."

"Those are alot of words to say you're scared."

"Maybe later May."

"Fine just admit I'm better than you."

"In the words of May 'when pigs fly'."

" I don't compete against losers anyway."

A moment of silence passed as they just danced. Then May broke the silence.

"Drew, Can we stop? I'm tired."

"Fine."

They stopped and left the dance floor and left May alone to sit down as she watched Misty and Ash contiue dancing. Drew's mom then comes to Drew.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about? I danced with her like you told me."

"After you dance with her you have to stay with her for the rest of the night."

"What ever," Drew said as he stayed where he was.

"Now."

"Fine"

Then all of a sudden A guy with dirty blonde hair and wearing a dark blue outifit walked over to her. He was not much older than her and then they started to dance.

"Oh look she's already dancing with someone," says Drew to his mother, "That means I can't dance with her. Oh well." Then he sits down as his mother walks away and Drew goes into deep thought.

_Who is that guy? I surely don't know him. Why is she blushing? She barely knew the guy 5 seconds. Why am I worried about her? I don't care about her. She's just a waste of space... literally._

Then he looks away from May and who the other guy was and looks at Ash and Misty.

_Why is Misty so sad? She still dancing with Ash but still doesn't seem to be having much fun. I can't stop thinking about that guy with May. Where the hell is he taking her? _

**-May's POV-**

_Oh my gosh he's soooo hot and gentle. His dirty blonde hair and he looks great in blue. Oh my gosh am I blushing? He's smiling at me. I hope this night never ends._

"So Princess How do you like the ball?"

_Come on, May say something._

"It's good. It's great matter fact."

_I've gotta quit blushing. I'm making a fool of myself. Say something May. you're ruining the moment._

"So do I get a name. You know mine but I don't know yours."

"Well my name is Tyler Watson."

_He has the hottest name, too. I'd rather him than Drew. Why couldn't he be a prince instead of Drew. I'd fall for him._

**That's when the clock striked 12. That's when the ball was over.**

_Great! Why now._

"well I had a wonderful time thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Tyler answered with a smile making her blush, "So I'll see you around."

"Yeah hopefully."

"Good," Tyler said as he kissed her check.

_Oh my god!!! He just kissed me._

Then Tyler leaves and May skips upstairs to her room.

* * *

Hope you liked the story. I know I did. 


	7. After The Ball

Me: Hey guys it's me Pokegal, again.

May: Well she does not own Pokemon or the characters.

Drew: Or anything.

Me: Thanks. I do own Tyler, and a few others you'll see soon. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

May loved this night she never wanted it to end. Inside her room her own imagination ruled.

"Why ,Tyler, I'd love to dance"

Then May curtises and pretends she is dancing.

"Why Tyler you dance very well... No I don't dance that great... Thank you..."

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. May hurries and sits in front of her mirror and brushes her hair.

"Come in." says May. She didn't want to let anyone know her secret love for him (or was it.) Misty walks in.

"Oh thank God, Misty, It's only you." May said with the deepest breath in the world, " I had the best time today."

"Dancing with Drew must have been great," she said with a fake smile.

"Of course not Misty. Tyler. He's the guy I was dancing with. A total hottie and nce person-"

"How do you know if he's nice or not?" Misty said as if she was paniced.

"How do you know if Ash is nice or not?"

"You got me there, May."

"What's going on Misty it sounds like my dad sent you up here."

"It's nothing." Misty said sadly.

"How'd you like the ball, Misty." May asked, "Ash and you seeemed to have a good time last time I saw you."

"We did. How 'bout you?"

"Every since Tyler came I had I great time."

"Well that's great." Misty said sadly but wanted to sound excited."

"Really Misty you're acting really weird."

"Maybe I'm sleepy or something. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Misty."

Then Misty leaves May's room. When she closes the door she sighs.

"Well I guess she really likes him." Misty says to herself.

Then a masked man in blue comes and almost chokes her to death.

"If you are trying to ruin my plan, Misty, let me just tell you you won't."

"I wasn't doing anything. Please let me go."

Then the man just disappears and Misty falls to the ground and cries.

* * *

Who is that guy? Find out in the next chapter. See ya. 

-Your Pokegal


	8. What troubles lye in a locked room

Me: Hey guys it's me Pokegal, again.

May: Well she does not own Pokemon or the characters.

Drew: Do we have to do this everyday.

May: Yeah so stick to the script.

Drew: Pokegal don't own anything.

Me: Thanks. I do own Tyler, and a few others you'll see soon. ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 8

A year has past and it is time for May to go back to Drew's castle for the summer. This year May got mad because Drew sent her a prank in a box. When she opened it there was an explosion of red slime that exploded on her face and her brand new dress!!!! May wasn't mad. SHE WAS WAY PASSED THAT!!!!!!! SHE WAS FURIOUS!!! She never wanted to speak to him ever again. Then May father had to carry her like he did before when she was 13. Now she is 16 and still being carried. This time she wasn't carrried into a locked room. Guess who was there... Drew. She knew who it was without looking.

"I'm sorry just let me out," she cried, "Please...Please."

"Come on get up from there," Drew said so sweetly and as nice as ever. He was hoping he wouldn't say the wrong words so she would get even more mad. May turned her head and looked at Drew to see him look down and smile at her. She looked away as he held out his hand out. May grabed it and he lifted her up.

"Nice to see you again, Princess." Drew said with a smile as he walked towards her in his cool style: the style that made all his fangirls wanna faint. May turned away from Drew and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Drew. May decided to give him the silence treatment.

"Fine then I won't talk to you ." Drew turned away from May. Then he looked over his shoulder at May and she still didn't move.

**May's POV-**

_What does he think he's doing I could keep this up for weeks!!!_

"Okay fine, May, what's wrong?"

_He should know. I mean he did send me the box._

"Was it the box?"

_NOOO!!!!! IT WAS A MOTORBIKE... OF COURSE IT WAS THE BOX!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN??????????? I MEAN IT TOOK ME 10 DAYS!!!!!!!!!! 10 DAYS TO GET ALL THE SLIME OUT MY HAIR AND ANOTHER 10 DAYS TO GET OUT THE STINK!!!!!!!!!!_

"Well, It must have been. You're still not talking to me."

_And how long did it take you to realize that? _

"Well, I'm sorry."

_HOLD ON!!!!!!!_

"May, I'm sorry."

_I SAID HOLD ON!!!! DID HE JUST SAY SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO I'M HEARING YOU, DREW, SAYING SORRY._

"Hello, May," Drew waves his hand in front of her, "I said I was sorry... and for the first time I ...mean it."

Narator's POV-

May looks at Drew over her shoulder and scans him bottom to top. Then turns her whole body around and her arms move from across her chest to on her hips.

"Do I hear what I think I'm hearing... The 'great' Prince Drew saying sorry."

Drew's POV

"Yes , May, again I said sorry." he says as he scans her. Then May puts one hand down and the other one on her hip. Then she puts her hand thourgh her hair in slow motion.

_WOW!!!!! What happen to her?????? She's a real hottie!!!!!! What am I saying? I'm acting like a stupid prevert._

Then Drew slaps himself . As May's hand goes back down her side.

Narrator's POV

"Why are you looking at me that way?" May asked in a fake voice because she knew she did it on purpose, "So who's the hot one now?" Then May turns around with a hair flip and walks to the door. Now Drew has his mouth practicially open. Then May turns around and Drew quickly closes his mouth and says, "What?"

The door... it's locked. Do you know another way out."

"Well yeah... Upstairs." Drew studdered as he practically stared at her.

"Thanks." she responded with a smile. As she walked upstairs.

"Wow."

"Drew, ya comin' "

"Yeah of course," he ran upthe stairs behind May.

The staircase lead to the topof the castle. When they got up stairs the sun was setting. Then colors of red and orange were disappeared into the sky. May stopped by the seal to watch this miracle taken for granted. Drew then stood besode her and looked the sky.

"Wow the sunset is so beatuiful."

"It always exceptically here."

"Why here?"

"Because it's so peaceful."

"There is goes," May said as the sun set for the night.

"Come on Let's go." Drew said.

"Coming." Then May followed Drew as he lead her down a vine on the side of a castle.

"After you. Ladies First."

"Thank you." she said as he tried to help her down the vine.

"I can do it by myself, Drew." As May climbed down the vine.

"Well sorry. It seeemed likr you were a helplesss little girl."

May let go off the vine trying to hit Drew buthe moved back in time and May fell down the side of the castle and fell into the mud.

"Ouch."

Drew climbed down and jumped at the end of the rope.

"I guess I was right."

Drew held out his hand and May grabbed it and pulled him in the mud as she got up.

"You ruined my dress." as she tried to wipe off the mud.

"Well ...actually-"

May got a pilled of mud and threw it in his face, as she walked away. Then wiped her hands.

"This is gonna a long summer."

* * *

Hoped ya liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please rate. 


	9. He's back!

Drew:When will you start making a good story.

May: what are you talking about? It's great!!!

Drew: Says the one who fell in mud.

Me: said the one who got mud in his face.

Drew: Says the one who ... the one who ...

May:Wrote the story.

Drew: Who cares?

Me: Anyways just to clear things up it is sort of in a mideval times setting but they don't stink!!!!!

Me: Let's get to the story.

May: yes please.

* * *

Chapter 9

That night as usual. after dinner Misty and May were talking about the boys.

"May, So how was being locked in the room with Drew."

"Horrible. He was acting like a creep."

"How would define a creep?"

"He wass starring at me."

"Ohh-"

"Shut up, Mist. He was all over me not the other way around."

"I think he likes you."

"Who cares what you think. I think he was acting like a brat."(says the one who threw the mud in Drew's face.)

"What was he doing?"

"He was staring at me. And I hate it when people stare at me."

Misty rolls her eyes at May. "oh please says the one who has her picture in every magazine in the world."

"Well Misty I can't help it if I'm famous."

"I bet a million guys stare at you like that."

"Well he's dfferent. He knows me. I hate that when people stare at me right in front of my face."

"Yeah I believe you." Misty says in a fake voice, "I believe you."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?," asked May.

"It's Ash. I need to talki to Misty. It's really important."

"Excuse me," Misty walks out and closes the door behind her. Then as she closed the door someone wrapped their arms around her neck from behind with a knife pointing at her throat.

"Listen to me Misty you will listen and you will listen good. Get May at the balcony at tomorrow night. Do you understand?" he quietly yelled.

"Yes."

"Yes who," he says as the knife goes closer to her throat.

"Yes, Tyler."

Then his arms went down and the knife pointed to her chest, "And if you don't I will KILL you."

Then all of a sudden foot steps were coming towards them."Misty," the voice said. This voice Misty knew well it was Ash's the real ones.

"Misty, Are you okay?" Ash approches her, but he doesn't see Tyler. (For those of you who think Ash is crazy, he isn't. Tyler disappeared.) Tyler had disappeared.

"yeah Ash I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, Ash."

"Well Okay. Good night."

"Good night" Misty says as Ash eneters his room. Then once the door closes Tyler reappers in the same spot.

"Do you hear me. Misty?"

"Yes, Tyler" Misty said in a calmer voice.

"Good." Then the knife disappers and Tyler kisses Misty on the check. "Good night Misty."

"Nite." Misty is about to run into Misty's room but Tyler stops her.

"Don't even try to tell anybody. I am watching you.

* * *

Misty walked into her room and shut the door. The second it shut she silent tears dripped down her face. When she went to sit on her bed tears fly down her face with a loud cry that Ash heard from across the hall. So Ash was so concerned about Misty that he decided to knock on her door to see what was wrong.

"Misty Can I come in?"

Misty cry soon started so she could say, "Come in."

Ash walked in and saw her crying. So he did only what he thought was right. He sat next to her on her bed and let her cry on his chest and she hugged her.

"Misty, Are you okay?"

Misty just cried on his chest not saying one word or giving him one sign she just cried and cried and cried.

"Misty, Ithink you should talk about what's bothering you?" Then there was a moment of silence as now only tears flew down the sides of her cheeks but was wiped off by Ash.

"Misty, You could tell me."

Another moment of silence passed as she just sat there not barely even moving.

"If you ever need to talk I'm always here. Then Ash let go off Misty and wiped her hair back.

"Misty, I think you should et some sleep."

"Okay, Ash."

Ash was about to leave when Misty then decided to talked and she said, "Thank you."

Ash smiled at her and in return said, " You're welcome, Mist." Ashwaled out the room but secretly Tyler was watching above where he was invisible. He thought and thought.

_Who the hell is that guy. He can't be ... her ... boyfriend. _

Then Tyler smiled his little smile of evil hatred and dead as he thought of his plan. To make everyone suffer. Tune in to the next chapter to see what happends next.


	10. A Royal Food Fight

Drew: Have you thought of any ideas to make this storybetter.

May: Drew I think you're jealous.

Drew: Why would I be jealous.

Me: Maybe because you weren't in the last chapter.

Drew: Because it's boring.

Me: Please... anyways thanks for the reviews. Keep up those reviews.

* * *

Chapter 10

Misty had finally cried herself to sleep. She hated all the torture and all the pain. Those thoughts of her past melted into her mind just as ice melts on a hot summers day. She wanted to let go of all the torture all the scaredness and all the sorrow. But most of all she wanted to forget Tyler. Whenever she felt she was having fun Tyler ruined it. It was as if he didn't want her to know happiness or love. If he had known she was in love with Ash surely he would take her away and torture her even more than he already had. But before all these thoughts sunk in it was time to wake up and start a new day and hopefully she would forget but thoughts of his words tortured her as she bathed as she done everything, but she got through it. Then she finally was able to go outside to see May by the lake just watching the butterfree fly over it. She was thinking to.

May's POV

_Tyler I wish you were hear... I can't even believe I still remember you...But...I guess...you miss...ther ones you love. Drew...he's acting like a bastard...He's staring at me like I'm some kind of naked model or something._

Normal POV

"Hey May."

"Hi Misty."

"So May what's up," Misty said with a weak smile.

"Nothing. Just thinkn'"

"About what?" Misty asked wanting someone to ask her the same thing.

"Don't think I'm crazy...But...I really like...maybe even love tihis guy...I barely know...I wish I could see him again."

"Tyler." she asked in a small whisper that sounded sad and miserble.

"Yeah...But don't know if I should love him." she answered sadly " What do you think Misty."

"I think you shouldn't bother." Then May stared at her then Misty said, " I mean why try loving him when you don't weven know him." Then Misty felt a pinch by her left hip, but none was there. She knew what this was. "But why listen to me... you have a heart listen it...If he's what it's pointing to then go for it" she said supporting her friend. Then May smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. You are a real friend Misty."

"No problem."

"I guess we'd better go inside and see what the guys are doing."

"Yeah they are probably up to no good."

Then just like girls the talked cheerfully and happily. Then as May walked into the kitchen there was some scrambled eggs thrown in her face. Both Ash and Drew looked at the expersion on May's face. They had regret it too. It was in awe yet she was angry. She was about to explode.

"WHAT THE FREAK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank ya.Thank ya very much." he replied. May just stomped her feet as screamed because her new dress was ruined.

"What's wrong with you, May" Drew asked May because she almost over screamed.

"You ruined my new dress."

"Why do you keep wearing new clothes when you come here."

"Because," she screamed at Drew, "I happen to love the shopping here." she said calmly as she wiped the eggs off her face.

"Think of that as payback." Drew said.

But what No one excepted was for May to say, "Nice one, Drew."

"Wait. Hold up. You're not suppose to say that."

"Well then Drew amuse me. What am I suppose to say 'Mr. I think I'm all that because I'm hot.'" she said as she flicked her hair like her would nomally do.

"You're suppose to scream at me saying what's freakn wrong with you?"

"You like me when I'm mad."

"Just because I think you're hot when-"

Before he even got to finish his thought May said, " So you think I'm hot."

"I didn't say that. Did I Ash," then he whispered to him, "Get me out of this."

Misty had heard and said, May he didn't say that he said liked you're shoes."

"Did you Drew."

"Yeah, May. I said that." Drew said with a screamed expersion on his face.

"You know what May he said he wanted one in his size."

"No I-"

"Yeah Drew I'll get you a pair. Maybe I'll get one in pink."

Misy and Ash giggled at this then Drew gave them an embaressed look.

"No thank. I'm fine. No need to waste your money on me."

Then Drew left the room.

"Oh Drew." May said. When Drew turned around he was being squorted with maple surup.

"Got ya."

Drew wiped it off his face. Then he grabbed the whip cream and approched May the one who threwe the surup at him.

"Oh no." Then May smiled as she was about to run. But then someone grabbed her hand. It was Drew as he about to spray as May put her other hand in front of him. They were giggling and laughing.

"No Drew. Let me go." May said ina playful voice.

"Nope. I'm gonna get ya."

"No. No." Then sprayed her with the whip cream it got all over her dress and she didn't seem to care anymore. Then he let her go she grabbed the surup again and Drew was standing in front of Misty and Ash.

"You won't get me, May."

"Just watch me!!!" May screamed. They when she squeashed it, Drew ducked andit hit both Misty and Ash.

"Opps."

Then Misty got some of the eggs and started throwing at May and Drew and so did Ash. After a few minutes food was all over the place and on all their faces. Then Queen Alexandria walked in and then some whipcream hit her. Then she wiped it off her face and the food fight stopped. Drew, who had the can, gave the can to May and she pushed it back to him and then Drew put it behind his back.

"What's going on in here?" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Uh... Nothing." They all said.

"Clean up this mess." she screamed. They all grabbed something and started cleaning. She lefted and a few seconds afterwords they all started to laugh.

"Don't you hate it when your parents ruin the fun." Ash said.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Then we always get introuble." Misty said.

"We should do thisagain sometime." May said.

"No thank you. I've gotten into enough trouble already." Drew said.

They all laughed as they contiued cleaning. About an houer later they were finally done. They all decided to go to the pool as the cheif cooked them something else to eat. (Hopefully they don't start another food fight she thought.) At the pool, Misty wore a zebra striped bikini that looked great on her. May wore a green and white striped bikini. Drew had wore his green trunks and Ash wore his black ones. What would happen at the pool? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. The best day in the World!

Me: Hi again Thanks for all your reviews.

May:They were really great.

Drew: Yeah he story is getting a little better.

May: It was always great.

Me: Anyways. I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'll check my work next time.

May: Yeah I'll make sure she does.

Me:Let's just get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

After they cleaned up the mess that they made from the food fight they decided to go to the pool as the cheif cooked them something else to eat. (Hopefully they don't start another food fight.) At the pool, Misty wore a zebra striped bikini that looked great on her. May wore a green and white striped bikini. Drew had wore his blue trunks and Ash wore his black ones. Noone was in the pool when May and Misty walked in with there bathing suits. At least it didn't seem like anyone was there, but Drew and Ash were hiding somewhere.

"I wonder where they could be." May said. That second she was being lifted by Drew and he jumped into the poolcarrying May.

"Dr-" May said but before she finished Drew splashed her with the water. Then she splashed he\im back. They contiued this and Drew and May were both laughing as Misty giggled. Right then she felt a splash of water hit her back. She turned around to see Ash shot her with a water gun. Then she seen a water gun on a tanning chair and started shotting him with it. Then Ash jumped into the water to refill his gun. He dove underwater so Misty wouldn't catch him. May and Drew were still splashing each other. Then May dove underwater so Drew wouldn't get her. Then Drew grabbed her leg.

"I got ya, May."

May poped up from the water and hit Drew on the back.He quickly let her go. Then they started splashing each other. Ash has finally got out off the pool and was looking for Misty. He didn't see her. Then he felt something on his back. He turned around and didn't see anything. Then he felt something hit his leg. He knew where she was. He jumped back in the water and and pulled the lever and the water hit and and Misty did the same.

"Breakfast is ready." said the chief. May and Drew stop splashing around and start to get out the pool. Ash and Misty then run to where breakfast is being served and Drew and May followed.

"Let's actually eat it this time." Ash says trying to be funny.

"Thank you." May and Misty said to the server.

"Yeah. The last thing I want is to be cleaning again." Drew said as they start eating.

"This is good." Misty said.

"Really marvellous." May said.

"That is Good." says Ash.

"It always seems better the second time." Drew exclaims.

"True." everyone says.

* * *

The day went by with lots of laughs and giggles. They had a really great day. The best day ever to them. It seemed they had onemore friend. Hey maybe even a best friend. That night May had went outside to the side balcony just like Tyler wanted. May was just looking at the first star that was shining bright in the night sky. 

"Star Light... Star Bright...First Star...I see tonight...Wish I may...Wish I might... Have the wish... I wish tonght...I wish I could... see him again...this very night." May said as she put her head down. Then she felt someone wrap their arm around her. She looked behind her to see Tyler smiling at her. She turned around and put her hands on his chest.

"It's you... It's really you." she exclaimed as she cried.

"I told we would meet again." Tyler said. Then he kissed her on her forehead.

"I guess you never break your promises." May says as she smiled. That's when he kissed her so passionately, but May backed away.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Whenever you are ready I'll be here and I promise I will marry you." Right then and there he disappeard.

* * *

That night May walked to her room thinking about her very first kiss. When she walked in Misty was sitting on her bed.

"So...what happened, May."

"I seen him again."

"Who?" Misty said acting stupid.

"Him..Tyler. He kissed me and promised he'd marry me."

Misty knew where this is was going Tyler was planning something. Something big. Somethingto help him take over the kingdom. He knew she must do something before it's too late. But what would she do?


	12. A Night She'll Never Forget

Me: Hi again Thanks for all your reviews. They're getting better and better everyday.

May: I told you I'll make sure she check her work.

Drew: Yeah I bet she found a million mistakes.

May: She did.

Me: Well at least I corrected it.

Drew: Just get back to the story.

Me: I am.

* * *

Chapter 12

That night Misty was in her room thinking of what she is going to do. She wanted to get rid of him, before he caused this family terror for the rest of eternity unless he got what he wanted. Misty had suffered too much of him. She could never give that trouble to anyone no matter how much she hated them. What he would do was much worse than anything they could have done to her. Nothing would ever make her forget how he terrorized her since she was little and she could never have that happen to one of her closest friends. Therefore she must stop him no mattter if she dies doing it. Right then and there Tyler appeared sitting right on her bed beside her.

"Hello Misty. Thinkn' hard." he whispered into her ear. Misty was just looking straight ahead as he conitued whispering in her ear. "You won't stop me. I will get what I want...and nothing you could do can stop me."

"I will stop you." she said to him.

"You're wrong about that." he said as he kissed her on the check. Misty then slaps him and walks away from him with her arms crossed.

Then Tyler lost his temper and disappeared and reappeared beside her. He grabed her by the wrist and lifted her up. He looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Don't you ever slap me in your life. You will regret the next time you do it. Do you understand?"

Misty trembled in fear when he lifted her. Her fear caused her say yes but that wasn't good enough for him.

"Yes what?" He responded with an angry tone that made her even more scared that she almost cried.

"Yes, Tyler." she screamed that probably the whole world heard, but noone did hear her scream. But Tyler's temper got the best of him. He threw her on her bed and then he...Well you know what happpend.

* * *

After he raped her, if you didn't already know, he left her on the bed to cry. That caused May to hear and for her to come next door to see what was wrong. When she seen that Misty was crying she ran to her sideand huged her. 

"Misty," she said. Just then Ash walked in to see Misty crying and being comforted by May.

"Misty," he quickly went by her and Ash hugged her as Misty pressed herself against his chest as she cried. Then Ash wiped her tears."Misty Are you okay?"

Then guess who came in. Drew. "Is she okay?" he said.

Ash looked at her deeply into her eyesand asked, "I don't know are you?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine now." she said as she started to wipe her tears.

"What happend?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." she said.

"hum hum." May said trying to get the boyz to leave. When they left she asked again, " Is everything okay? Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah I'm fine." Misty said.

"Well if you need to talk I'm next door."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," May responded. Then May left the room.

Then Misty started talking to herself. "Well, if you wanna know so badly, May your boy friend, Tyler. He raped me. He's not right for you. Drew is. That's why I'm gonna kill him!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Done with the chapter. Hoped ya liked it. Review Review and Review. Thanks in advance. Oh and sorrr for not warning you ahead of time. 


	13. May's got her senses back

Me: Hi again Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry the last chapter was so short.

Drew: She'd better make them longer.

May: She will. I'll make sure she will.

Drew: No I will.

Me: I call a staring contest.

May:(sighs and throws her script behind her.) Well they're staring and staring and staring.

Me: I win!!!!!

Drew: No.

May: Please make your chapters longer.

Me: Okay.

Drew: What!!!!!!!

May: Now back to the story.

Drew: I just lost a staring contest and May asks you to t\make the chapters longer.

Me: Yeah mainly.

May: Back to the story!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 13

That night Misty stood at the balcony where May saw Tyler again. She knew Tyler would arrive and there he was.

"Tyler, I'm sorry-" Then Tyler inturuped her.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"I shouldn't have hit you. You could do what you want to me."

"I know I can. I own you." (I'll explain that later.)

"I know," she looked down and cried. Then Tyler appeared in front of her and Misty said, " You had a right to do that to me."

Then Tyler kissed her. Then Misty pulled out the knife under the slips of her dress and wraps her hands around his neck and stabbed him in the back. Tyler's body dropped on the floor. Misty stood there and looked at him.

"I told you. You will not get what you want." she said quietly. She took the knife out his body and slipped it under a loose brick on the wall of the castle. Then she put a rolled up sheet of paper inside it right next to it. Then she walked back into room. Then went back iut unto the balcony and screamed. Right then and there May came by her side and then she screamed too.

"Tyler." she called. Misty then hugged May as she cried. Ash and Drew both came running down stairs.

"What happend?" Drew said and then when he saw the body and May went to him. Then Drew wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest.

Ash went to Misty and asked ,"What happend?"

"I don't know Ash," she loked straight into his eyes. "When I seen him I screamed I don't know what happend."

"Mother." Drew shouted.

Then his mother quickly came to his side.

"Oh you and May are together" she screamed in excitment.

"No." Drew said. Then Drew's mother, Alexandra, looked into the balcony. Then she screamed.

* * *

A few minutes later the police were all around him. They were checking all around him looking to see why he was there. 

"We don't know why he was here." said the top police officer to the queen.

"Did you check his pocket." Misty inturuped.

"What are you talking about?" the officer said.

"Just look. I've studied the art of villans."

"Why would you study that?" The officer looked at her suspisciously which freaked out Misty.

"Just for fun and ...I just did okay... I read they use the simpliest ways totrick you."

On police officer looked in his pocket and seen the paper Misty put there earlier. They opened it and gave it to the Queen to read. When she read it, she quicky closed it.

"May, who ever killed him helped you."

"What are you talking about?"May asked.

"He planned to kill you."

"May I." May was given the sheet. When she finished reading it she started crying and ran upstairs. Misty picked it up and read it and closed it.

"Drew maybe you should talk to her." Misty said to her, "I can't talk to her . It'll make me feel guilty."

Drew ran after her.

May's POV-

_I can't believe he wanted to kill me. I loved him and he wanted to kill me. He just wanted to take over the kingdom. Misty was right I shouldn't love someone I don't even know._

Then Drew knocked on the door and walked in.

_I'm so stupid. He just wanted the kingdom._

"May are you okay?"

"No." Then I cried even harder. Then he wrapped his arms around me and I just cried on his chest.

"I'm so stupid. He could have killed me and I loved him."

"That just means he wasn't right for you."

"How will I know who is?"

"You'll know. When you find him Tyler will know what a great girl you are."

_Drew was right. I'll find him somday. And Maybe it could be Drew. Who knows?_

* * *

How'd you like that? Review. 


	14. A Surprise Ending

Me: Well here we are again.

May: Great reviews.

Drew: Just to shorten things. Thanks, Review, and Enjoy.

May: Hey that's mean!!!!Thank you for the reviews.

Me:Don't forget to review.

May: And enjoy the story

Drew: I just said that.

May: So we said it better.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

It is now the last day of summer and time for May and Misty to go home. This summer had been great there was romance, fun, and the mystery of the sun. With all the memories of Tyler lost the relationship between Misty and Ash had grew and unexceptingly so has May and Drew's. We now see May and Drew on the same balcony Tyler was killed on just talking.

"This has really ben a great summer, May."

"Yeah I know." May said as she slightly blushed. She had started to have a little crush on Drew, FINALLY!!!!!! And Drew returned the feeling.

"So I can't wait to see you next year." Drew said smiling at her.

"Me either...Well I guess I'd better go." May said not wanting to go. Then Drew lifted May's chin and he kissed her, and she did kiss him back. They had shared a kiss that was so loving and so passionate that they never wanted to stop. When they finally away May blush was just as red as any red rose Drew gave her within the summer. Drew seen it and smiled back at her.

"I'll see you next summer, May."

"Yeah guess."

"Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"I'll see you later then." Drew said as he shot a hot boy smile at her whih made he blush a bright red.

"Bye." Then she slowly walked away. When she was out of Drew's sight, or so she thought, she ran toward the carriage and got in.

"May, what happend?"

"He kissed me." Both girls were so excited the chatting contiued and contiued and contiued. But Drew and Ash were both standing outside watching the carriages leave.

"So when are you gonna ask her?" Ash asked Drew.

"Next summer the night she gets here." Drew said.

* * *

(You know I should leave a cliffhanger but I'm not. I'll continue.) 

The next summer May was now 17. That means Drew was 18. They both still had the same love they had before, but it had grown even stronger because Drew made sure to call every now and then to see how things worked out. It was finally time for them to reunite. When May saw Drew she ran to him and he picked her up and swung her around just as if she was 7 years old.

"Hey." Drew said. "You're looking pretty good."

"You don't loook too bad yourself." May said trying to flurt with Drew. At this time Misty had already remeet Ash and they were giggling as they talked and they walked together.

"This is there first time ever even meet without there parent making them."

"And they first time they were excited to see each other." Ash responded to Misty's comment.

"How do you know that?" Misty asked as she smiled.

Ash started walking and Misty followed and then Ash responded quietly and said, " Easy I listened to their whole phone call last night."

"The whole thing." Misty said in amazement.

"Yep."

"You bad peson you need to go to jail." Misty said sarcastically making both her an Ash laugh.

Misty contiuned her commenting and said, "Well I didn't have to listen on her conversation."

"No" Ash said acting surprised.

"No May and I heard it on speaker phone." That really made them both laugh, "And the best part Drew didn't even know I was there."

* * *

Later that night Drew and May were at the balcony. The same balcony where they had to seperate. They were there talking. Then the sun in the clear blue sky started to set upon the horizon.

"Hey May can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

Drew then pulled out a small black box and gave it to her.

"I want you to keep it." he said.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

When May opened it inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Drew...You mean it?"

"Yes I do. I want you to marry me. What do you say," Drew said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Yes I say yes." Then May kissed Drew and when they finally pull apart the sun was fully set.

* * *

What troubles will lye for this soon to be marrried couple? What troubles can cause heartbrake, pain, and death? That can only be one thing...But what? Don't forget to review Review and Review. 


	15. Royal Preperation Classes

Me: Well everyone it's me again, pokegal.

Drew: Well we all know it's you. Who else can it be?

May: I think you'd beteter-

Me: What was that Drew?

Drew: You heard me LOUD AND CLEAR!!!!!!!

May: Drew

DREW: WHAT?

Then Drew was hit with the mallet Misty uses on Ash.

Drew: HEy what was that for!

Then Misty appears out of no where.

Misty: Hey anyone seen my mallet.

Me: Here. Drew needed it more than Ash did.

May: Hey mistyou wanna help us introduce the story.

Misty: Sure.

Me: Loved the reviews and keep them up.

Misty: Obviously she does not I repeat she does not own pokemon.

May: or us or anything.

Drew: Just Tyler and someother characters you'll see later on. Ouch I need an ice pack.

May/Misty/Me: See ya.

* * *

Chapter 15

After the midnight kiss May and Drew went upstairs to tell everyone the news. They first saw Ash and Misty in the kitchen just sitting and talking.

"Hey you guys whats up"

"Marriage is up. That's what's up."

"Congrates." Ash said.

"You and Drew...Marriage."

"Yes." May responded.

"No." Misty said in surprise.

This went on for about a minute. Then Drew got pissd.

"Would stop!!!!!"

"Temper Temper." Ash said then Drew gave Ash an evil glare.

"So did you tell tham yet." Misty asked.

"Why do they need to know?" May said , "But then who's gonna pay for the biggest wedding in the world."

"Don't worry about them," said Drew, " I have a feeling they already know."

Then right beside them was both of their parents.

"You're getting married." Drew's mom said with her hands together.

"Well finally!!!!" Norman said.

Both of them were very embaressed and Drew then had the courage to speech.

"As I said They already know."

"so when's the wedding gonna be.." Alexandria contiued and contiued making May even more nervous. When she was done talking May's still nervous and barely uunderstood what she was sayong so she responded saying, " I thought you too were gonna take care of that."

"Maybe I can help." Misty said.

Alexandria then said, "Shouldn't May organize her wedding?"

"I'd wanna be surprised."

"Okay." Then Alexandria and Misty went and started talking about the wedding arrangements and everyone was starring weridly at them. Then started to walk away from them slowly so they wouldn't get caught but...

"May Drew." Norman said.

"Yes." They both said together.

"You know what you must do it."

"No not-" Drew and May said together.

"Royal Preperation Classes." Norman and the future wedding couple said in union.

"Man the royals have it harsh."Ash said to quietly to himself.

"You have no idea." May said.

* * *

The Royal Preparation Classes are classes that the future king and Queen must take before they run the land. This session is a month which wasted most of the summer that they actually wanted to spend together. I mean who wants to be stuck in a room when the sun is up learning while it feels noamount of aircondition can make the heat go away. May couldn't pay attention she just stared out the window dreaming of what could be happening. I mean who wantsto stay in a room with a boring teacher for a month. I mean I wouldn't pay attention but who cares about me? Let's get on with the story. 

"May...May"

"Huh oh the answer."

"Yeah that would be nice," Drew said as he felt May slap him an the arm.

"The answer is C."

"This isn't multiple choice."

"It wouldn't hurt to at least try." Drew said.

"I am but I can't learn in the heat."

"Just try." Drew's words were soft and sweet so she desided to try.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"Sure, princess. What happens if your enemies are coming towards you where must you place your soilders."

"Totally surround them or surround the kingdom to protect them."

"Correct."

"But you wanna know what I would do?"

"No" Drew said but May didn't seem to hear.

"I would souround them and leave one way off escape. then surprise them."

Drew slapped himself," She didn't just."

"Drew Shut up."

"I think Drew should stick to the battle strategies, but that shouldn't stop you from getting practice... You're homework is.."

"What homework..."

"Yes homework. Here are some battle strategties and you must chose the best way to place your armies." as the teacher hands them a couple of sheats of paper.

"But." May then was interupted by the teacher.

"And for you princess you must write what a queen's job is since we had such a plesant conversation about it today."

"That's not-" May was interupted again by the teacher.

"Drew must do the same for a king."

"Oh that's easy." Drew said like he knows everything and May rolls her eyes.

"Class dissmissed."

May and Drew leaves the room. They left side by side.

"I swear that teacher hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. You just don't listen."

"I told you i can't concentrate with heat and the widow is right y me."

"Reasons reasons reasons. How bout this next class we switch seats? You'll keep your attention on the teacher and won't act like an idiot."

"Hey," then May playfully bumps into him.

"Well I guess I've got loads of homework. The jobs of a queen and battle strategies. It'll take me a good 2 or 3 hours."

Drew laughs, "Maybe when you're done I can help. you study after you're done with you're homework."

"I'd like that...So Goodbye."

"Bye." Then Drew and May were about to kiss when MAy's father passed by.

"Don't forget your homework." May was madand stomped her foot as Norman passed by.

"I guess. I'd better go. Bye." May said flurting with Drew as she pecked him on the lips and went inside her room.

* * *

Hope ya liked this chapter. See ya next time. 


	16. A problem with Homework

Me: Hey everyone.

Misty: She obviously doesn't own pokemon.

Drew: I'd hate to know what would happen?

Me: I'll tell what would happen!!!!!!!! You would have already kissed May. And you Misty would have told Ash you liked him!!!!!! I mean Come on Everyone knows that!!!!!!!!

May: Well thanks. Now I have an earache.

Me: Sorry I had to let it out, or I would have exploded.

Drew: It seemed like you already did.

Me: Misty may I?

Misty: It'll be my pleasure.

(Misty gave me her most famous mallet and I slapped Drew.)

Misty: And that's what happens when you mess with a girl.

Me: And everyone out there don't forget to review.

Misty: See ya.

Drew: Great now I need another ice pack.

* * *

Chapter 16

May was doing her homework in silence. She was really trying but felt she couldn't do it. She wanted to ask for help but she wanted to do it by herself. Then Misty walked wondering if she was okay. She was in her room for over hours doing homework.

"Hey are you okay?"

"No...The stupid teacher gave me stupid homework. I don't even wanna be queen."

"May...Don't say. You will have the best nation in the world."

"So how will ithappen if I can't even pass the Royal Preperation Test?"

"It'll only happen if you try your best."

"Trying my best won't help me with this homework." May hits her head on the desk.

"Didn't the teacher explain it."

"Well you see I got distracted."

"Let's see what's your homework."

"I have to define what a queen does and do battle strategeties."

"Maybe you should ask Drew for some help."

"I'm not suppose to, Misty. It's my homework so I have to do it."

"Did he say that?"

"No" May responded.

"He wouldn't do it. Aren't you and Drew suppose to work together in order for the kingdom to prosper. So why shouldn't it be the same for the royal ... What ever it's called."

"Well-" Then May was inturruped by Misty again.

"Maybe you should ask your father or Queen Alexandria for help. They are royalty right."

"Good idea. I'll ask them. One of them should give me an answer. Thank you, Misty."

"No problem," May said as she left her room with a notebook.

* * *

Two hours later May caome back into her room where Misty is still in. 

"So did Queen Alexandria help at all."

"No she just gave me an hour legisure of how I should ask Drew ."

"What about your dad?"

"Just as useless. He legisured me for another hour on how I should have payed attention." May said then Drew walked in.

"Hey May, Do you still need help?" Drew asked.

"Duh. I haven't gotten the help that I needed just legisures." May responded.

'I'm gonna leave now," Misty said but Drew and May didn't seem to notice.

"Well, May you can start by being normal. That should help with that meantally chalenged mind of yours."

"Ha ha ha very funny. To bad I'm not laughing... Really I need help with the homework."

"Okay let's start with what does a queen do. You've seen my mother work right?"

"Of course I have." May responded.

"What have you watched her do?"

"I've seen her do paper work."

"That's a good start now about what?"

"Once she did alot Rome, Greece-"

"And what do you call that."

"I guess you would call it Continental Affairs."

"You could put that down."

Drew continued to help May and can you believe it took her only an hour for both assignments. That was pretty good considering she did it all by herself with help from Drew. She thought it was wrong isn't that what a King and Queen are suppose to do. Plus when they are offically King and Queen they can do what they wish they just had to know the main stuff.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed. Please review. 


	17. The Royal Preperation Test

Me: Hey everyone. It's me again.

Masty: Thanks for all your comments.

Ash: Don't ezxapect May and Drew to be here. They have to study for the test.

Me: Oh yeah in this chapter May and Drew have to take the Royal Preperation Test.

Misty: So Enjoy the chapter

Ash: Don't forgt to review.

Me: See ya later.

* * *

Chapter 17

It was time for the test. This test has two parts. Part one was there to test all of what they learned. It had 30 multiple choice and 10 short response and 1 speech they had to write alone.The last parts they had to work together to solve trials together and do what they thought was right even what punishment was to be given. It has been an hour since they started the second part of the test. They heard lots of argueing and then silence.

"We're doomed." Queen Alexandria said and sighed. The test was over. Then when the teacher walked in. When he walked in, he saw Drew leaning toward May kissing her. They didn't stop kissing. The teacher walked up to them and taped the desk. They still didn't hear him. Then May opened her eyes and seeen the teacher.

"Uh Drew."

"Huh." Then May pointed behind him. Then he looked behind him and quickly sat down in his seat while May looked down.

"Save something for your honeymoon, if you haven't done it all already."

"Here's the test." Drew said and gave the test to the teacher.

Then the teacher said, "You're dismaissed." Then they both walked out together side by side.

"That was werid." May said.

"What the kiss or the teacher?"

"The teacher of course. He was outside on minute and behind us another."

"But I did like the kiss."

"Me,too." May responded. Then Drew stood in front of May then he leaned towards her and kissed her just like he had done before.

"Stop it you two." May's father walked right by them slapping Drew on the head makingthem stop kissing.

"I hate it when that happens." Drew says.

"Me, too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then May kisses Drew. This time they aren't disturbed. Then when she backed away from the kiss she walked inside her room.

* * *

The next day they were in the classroom waiting to receive there test. Then they walked out the room. 

"Look daddy I passsed I got a 65."

"Oh lod," Queen Alexandria fainted. Lucky Norman caught her.

"Just kidding I got and 85." May said showing them her grade. Then she got up.

"That's just not good enough." Drew said, " I got a 95."

"That's by 10 points." May said back to him.

"Good job, both of you." Norman said.

"The Carnation will be in two weeks and the wedding will be in three." Queen Alexandria said, "I can't wait to you two rule together!!!!! It's going to be great."

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed. I know I did. Review. Thanks for reading. 


	18. Miss Me, Baby

Me: It's pokegal back with another chapter.

May:With Me and Misty.

Misty: Hi. We'd just like to thank eveyone for reviewing. An

Me: The reviews were great. Oh and I had alot of help with this story from the song lyrics called "A Lovely Night"

May: Now. Without anyone to be disturbed by we should get through this fast.

(Then they see lots of girls that are very mad. They look very imtemidating.)

Misty: I'm guessing they are Drew's fans.

Me: I think we should run.

(Then they start to run and they are being chased.)

Misty: I think they are mad because you're getting married to him.

Me: No ya think.

May: Don't they know it's just a story.

Misty: Tell that to then not me.

Me: Anyways. Read, Rate

Misty: And Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

Everything went prefectly fine, but it was soon time that Drew was going to be King. And then he would marry May his future bride and future Queen. But before he could have his Carnation he must have the Carnation Ball. Well why? Because it was tradition. Well it was the night of the Carnation Ball. Everyone was all dressed up. May was wearing a beautiful pink gown and Drew was wearing a white tux. Misty was wearing purple an Ash was wearing black. The ball was absoultely beautiful. There was a huge staircase and the orchestra playing the most beautiful music in the world. Then firstly Drew came down the grand staircase. As he came down everyone bowed. Then May soon appeared coming down the stairs. She came down and the first one to spot her was Drew. He stared at her then everyone stared and bowed at her precence. When she came down the stirs, Drew slowly approached her with his hands behind his back. May's heart pounded as he walked closer and closer.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing then holding his hand out. MAy trembled but could not refuse his offer. So curtised and put her hand on top of his. Then they walk into the middle of the dance floor. Then they music starts and they dance. May felt like she was flying on angel's wings. She saw everyone around her but Drew just looked at her. Soon the dance floor became filled. It feels like May's feet never touched the floor. This ball yes it was a success. It made May and Drew realize how much they really loved each.

* * *

The Next day was the Caranation, the crowning of a King. Not just any King the next King to the next future greatest future kingdom in the word. After May and Drew wed, there and will be the greatest Kingdom ever. Now the ceremony was about to begin. Why am I showing you this? Maybe I just want to but you'll have to read and find out? 

Then a man dressed like a catholic priest with a

scepter

in his hands said, "People of this mighty land. Today you will witness the crowning of a prince. Now it is my distinct pleasure to annocence Prince Andrew the future King of this mighty land."

Then Drew came out when his name was called and knelt before the preist. Then the preist tapped the septar on his left shopulder then his right shoulder and then on top of his head. Then he gave the scepter to the person to his left. Then he took the crown from the person the right of him and was about to put the crown on his head when the doors slammed open.

"Miss Me."

* * *

Who is that person? Why would anyone inturup a Caranation? Find out in chapter 19. Sorry it was so short. 


	19. Miss me baby Part 2

Me: It's pokegal back with another chapter.

Drew: Who was that guy?

Ash: I don't know he seemed familiar though.

Me: You'll have to wait until we finish this intro.

Drew; Okay let's get this over with.

Ash: Hi I'm Ash.

Drew: And I'm Drew.

Me: Of course I don';t own pokemon.

Ash: She's just obsessed.

Me: Just like you and food.

Drew: Anyways enjoy the story.

Me: Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Miss me, Baby."

Then everyone's eyes turned to the back of the room. Once Misty saw his face, she hid behind Ash to make sure that guy wouldn't see her. Drew quickly stod up and so did Alexandria and Norman.

"What are you doing here this is a private ceremony." Norman screamed.

"Shut up Old Man." the guy screamed.

"You were not invited so I command you leave at once." Queen Alexandria screamed.

"I would but no i came for two things and two things only."the guy screamed.

"Well you will not find them here NOW GO!!!!!" Norman shouted.

"They are here. I just know it." the guy said. The crazy guy walked down the center of the isle hoping to see who he was looking for.

"Guards take him out of here." Alexandria said. Then as the guards surrounded them he disappeared. (That should tell you who he is.) Then appeared on the widowseal.

"Catch me if you can your highnss...Finally I found who I' looking for." Then he appears in front of May. "Hello Princess."

"Leave me alone you prevert." May said.

"You don't remember me."

"No I never knew you. I never want to either."

"Think hard May. The ball." He whispered in her ear.

"Tyler." she said.

"You guessed right."

Then name got her made.That name was the one who tried to you kill her.

"Guards take him away get this unless peice of waste out my sight."

"Now I'm unless."

"You tried to kill me. I'm whoever killed you did."

"Do you know who killed me?"

"No I don't care who did."

"Come on yoou're making me look bad."

"Then leave." May exclaimed

"Oh I am. And I'm taking you with me."

"Well fine,What?"

Drew wasted no time in getting in front of her, " You will not lay a finger on her."

"I won't Mr. Prince Charming."

Then Tyler snapped her finger. May disappeared.

"Where is she?" Drew screamed angrily.

Then Tyler disappeared with only his voice to scare everyone to death.

"She is on punishment in the middle of her own country that I will someday rule." Then he laughed his evil laugh of doom. "I'm coming for you and you know who you are."

* * *

Who could Tyler be talking about? She's on punishmant in the middle of her country. What is that suppose to mean. See ya next chapter. Don't forget to rate. 


	20. I've got a secret

Me: It's pokegal back with another chapter.

Ash: As you all know or should know May's gone missing.

Drew: And we don't know who else he wants.

Misty: Umm...Well Enjoy the story...Don't forget to rate.

Ash: You okay Mist?

Misty: Yes I'm fine perfectly fine. Never better.

Ash: Well Okay

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but anyways

Drew: Here's chapter 20.

* * *

Chapter 20

May drops on the hard concerte floor her back ached when she fell and rubbed her hand on her head. Yes again her dress was ruined.

"Where am I?" May asked herself as she stood up.

Then Tyler apeared. "Hello my little Spring time Flower."

"You used to call me that."

"I know."

"I've always hated that name." May said as she folded her arms.

"May you can't lie to me" Tyler said as she approached her. May backed away until she hit her back against the hard wall making her fall on the floor. Tyler held out his hand and smiled at her. May got up by herself. Now that May was practically against the wall Tyler put his hand on May's check and May trembled. She had never been so scared in her life. That's when he kissed her.

"You now you love me," Then he kissed her again.

May answered and said, "I did, but now." May walked sideways and then he wrapped his arms around her.said, " It's different." That's when May broke away.

Tyler got angry very angry. "You will marry me it'll be your decision whether you live happy or not." Tyler stormed out the room. May cried wondering what he will do to her and if anyone was looking for her.

* * *

Back at the castle there was lots of hustle and bustle. The only thing that happened was Drew was now King. Right when they found May they would be wedd. But until then Drew was in search for his future bride and future Queen. With Tyler leaving only one piece of evidence it was harder for him to be found. He left more questions than he did answers. Who else was he searching for? Where could he have put May? How did he get magical powers. Was he a wisard or a magician? How did he knew when the Coronatian was? None else in the kingdom knew and were told not to tell where and when it would be so there would not be any intruders. Drew was in the center of attention since May was his soon bride to be. misty couldn't hide it from anyone any longer. She had to tell someone that she knew more than she should have. She needed to find the courage to tell Drew before it was too late or was it already too late? Misty didn't know. She just knew she had to tell him and fast. 

"Drew," Misty called.

"Not now Misty."

"I've neglected to tell you something. It might help you find May."

* * *

What secrets can Misty tell Drew that only she knows? What has Tyler done to her in her past and her family's? How can she help find May in a way that noone else can? 


	21. Misty's secret

Me: It's pokegal back with another chapter.

Drew: what secret does Misty have that only she knows about.

Ash: Find out next.

Me: See ya.

* * *

Chapter 21

"I think I might know how to help you find May.I need to talk to you privately." Misty says to Drew.

"Here come in here."

They both walked into the room where the Coronation was. Everyone had left the room worried if they would ever find May.

"I know the other person he was looking for."

"Who is it? Maybe he could help find her-"

"It's me." she said. (that didn't stratle anyoe right. Am I right.) "I know every place he could and would be. I've known him all my life. My great grandmamade a deal with him and now my family belongs to him. I tried to kill him and failed. I did but I just realised he's an immortal. May has slid her way into his horrible wrath. It's all my fault. If I wasn't here Tyler wouldn't have been here/ He used my to get to May and now he's going to get the kingdom if we don;t stop him."

"Great could you tell me where she is. Then we'll worry about Tyler."

"Tyler is much stronger than you think, Drew. He's really strong. I could tell you where May is ut he's much harder to catch. She in the dungeon in the middle of her country called Danava. Tyler is very tricky if we're going than we must be very careful."

"We"

"Yes we."

"We aren't going. I am going."

"If you go you'll miss everything. If we go I won't miss anything."

"Fine. Let's just find May."

They left the room. Drew then went to the offical andMisty went to Ash.

"What happend," Ash asked her.

"Drew and I are going to Danava. Listen ash. If we are gone more than an hour come but be careful."

"Misty, what happend."

"We're going to find May. Just come if we're gone more than an hour."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will/" Then she huggs Ash. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

Then Drew and Misty left across horseback. Drew told his officals where they were going. What would happen when they get there. What troubles lay on the search to find May? To be contiued. Sorry I wrote that I know how many people hate that saying. So Rate Read and Review.


	22. Will she live or will she die

Me: Hello again.

Misty: So here it is Read and Reviw.

Me: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 22

It has been a day since May disappeared. May was still trapped in the dunguon Tyler kept her in. She was sitting on the cold concrete floor hugging her knees tightly to her chest hoping someoine willsay her. She remembered what her mother taught her about being a princess. It was the same for being Queen. It always made her cry but when she was finished she was happy sometimes it even turned into a song.

"The duty of a Princess is to do what's best for her people and guards there hopes and their dreams."

May stands and walks towards the window. "Wish upon a star Wish upon a dream for the best for her people. She must smile."

May smiles and turns, "Dance Reach toward the sky. Climb the road to happiness."

Then she starts to climb the vines beside the window. "Touch the sky." Then she sits where the rails are and holds the rails. "I will get out."

Right then the rails fall and May grabs unto the vine so she doesn't fall. The rails fell into the lake that surrounded the dungeon. She looked outside to see vines that fell down all around the dungeon.

"I will get out." May then starts to climb the vines beside the water. She climbed them one by one. She wasn't Tarzan but she did do it, but one of the vines were torn so it couldn't hold May as the vine broke May tried the reach the vine the secondthe vine broke May hand reached for the other one. May was sweating so hard her forehead looked more red than an apple. She felt she hadlost all her energy, but she only had a few more vines left to climb. So she tried and tried and tried she reached for the vine and it took her longer than all the other times. She breathing alot harder than ever. She had only one more to go. Reach, May, reach. She did. she grabbed unto it. But then she fell. She fel on her face and hit the ground. She turned herself over.

"If this is how I die then this is how I die. I die fighting." She said with her last breath and her eyes shut.

* * *

Will May die or will she live? Please read and review. 


	23. Will she be okay?

Me: Hello again. Now that I'm done with the hardest part of the story now we'll go on to the part where

Misty: Hey You're not suppose to say what hapends next.

Me: I can it if I want to. Well then

Misty: Not while I'm in the story. Just start the story before I get my mallet.

Me: Wow Misty's mallet I'd better be careful. Not.

Misty hits me with the mallet.

Misty: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 23

May layed on the cold ground barely able to move. She couldn't move not even able to open an eye she slept. Meanwhile Misty and Drew are still ridig in the forest when they finally got to the dungeon.

"Hey Drew what's that." Misty asked Drew as they ran their horses further to see who it was.

"May." They both screamed. Drew jumped off his horse while Misty got off.

"She's barely breathing."

"We've gotta bring her back to the castle."

" I'm way ahead of you," Drew said as he picked her up and got on his horse as they ran there horses back to the palace.

"Hold on, May, Just a little longer." Drew said as they rushed into the gate off the castle. They both got off there horses. May was still being carried by Drew as the doors of the castle opened. Everyone noticed May was in Drew's hands. She looked horrible. Her facewas dirty and so was the dress. The dress was torn all over. There were many bruses and cuts all over May's body, but yet she looked peicful in that condition.

"Somebdy call a doctor." Drew commanded as he took her upstairs to her bedroom and gently layed her down. Misty followed him every step off the way. Right then May's father walked almost as if Drew killed his daughter.

"What hapend," he asked asked them. Misty stayed quiet.

"Sir, we don't know. We found her there laying not able to even move."

"How do I know that."

"Your highness we would never do anything to harm her. She was there laying on the ground unsure what Tyler did to her and we did the first thing we knew to do. Hurry back and get a doctor."

"Is she gonna be okay?" she asked.

"We don't know sir. She has a pulse but very weak."

"I'm here your highnesses." the doctor said.

* * *

Well the doctor did lots of test. He had to see if she was okay other than a million and one bruises. He hooked up May to a machine that told if she was breathing or not. She was breathing slowly but she was still breathing. She was so close to dieing yet so close to living. If she made it out alive she would be changed. By the time the doctor hooked up the machine Norman had left and in his place Alexandria was there. She couldn't take it. Soon it was only May laying on the bed. Drew seated right beside her and Misty crying on Ash's cheast as Ash held her tightly. The doctor was looking at the test results. Right then and there amiracle happend.May's finger started moving. Noone noticed though, but when May opened her eyes, she smiled.

"She's awake."

* * *

How was that. Hopefully that was better than the last one. My head is feeling much better if anyone cares. Well review. Tell me if it was better than the last one. 


	24. What will Tyler do next?

Me: Hello again.

Misty: Misty here.Just wanted to tell you if anyone has a chance to read my other story called a Love that May never Be, You should try reading it.

Me: It's pretty good if I do say so myself.

Misty: Well anyway read and enjoy the story. Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 24

Everyone was so grateful that May was even alive. The only problem was that she had a slight fever, and it needed to be treated. Everyone was asked to leave so May can only talk to her presonal friends. Drew was still beside May and Misty and Ash were sitting on the oppisite side of Drew. They were already in a pretty good adult conversation.

"I still think red is a better color than green."

... or was it an adult conversation??????????? May and Drew were still argueing. They weren't even married yet and they were acting like a married couple.

"Forget it, May. Green is way better than red any day."

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Apple"

"What color is an apple."

"Green."

"Red. An apple is red." May said. "What other fruits are green."

"Apple, olives, peppers and the famous lettuce and cucumbers and the kiwi. Shall I contiue."

May must have loved to see Drew angry and Drew loved to see May angry too. Their arguement caused Misty and Ash to leave without being noticed.

"Well. I still think Red is better than green. Back me up somebody." May waited for a voice but she heard none."Hey they're not here."

"Thanks for the notice miss obvious ." Drew said.

"Shut up." May replied and yawned. " I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." Before Drew completed his sentence May was already sleeping. Drew thought she looked like an angel. Her face was lit with the rays from the sun that shone through the window. He covered up _his_ angel with a blanket and kissed her on the forhead. "Goodnight, my little angel." he whispered.

As he was about to leave May then said, "Goodnight my prince."

Drew smiled and then left the room. May might have been asleep but her mind was wild as it reached the part of the mind that was scared. scared of Tyler's wrath, and what Tyler would do to get the kingdom. Then Tyler's voice scowled her.

"May...May... I know you escaped... You are testing my patience... I will rule this kindom then this world... There's nothing you can do to stop me... I WILL KILL YOU AD YOUR FAMILY, TOO... Starting with YOU."

May screamed then woke up."It was ust a dream. A nightmare. A nightmare."

Juast then Drew peacked in to see if everything was okay. Then he seen May siting up and she was about to cry. He ran to her side and asked, " Are you okay?"

"No." Then she cried unto his chest and he held her.

"Everything is going to be okay."

"No It's not. He's coming back and trying to kill me." May cried even harder. Drew held her tighter.

"He won't take you away from he. He just won't."

* * *

How did you like the chapter. It was useless and short but I still updated. Make sure you review, please. Don't forget to start reading my other story. It's getting good. Pokegal signing out. And yes I shortened it. This is the end but the begining of a new story. 


	25. Author's Note

Hey. Bluejay511 here. Just saying I cut the story in half and made a sequrl. All the other chapters I've been writing are still there. It's just in a different story called " The Begining of the End" So if you wanna finish reading contiune go that story. It's easy. But if you don't want toyou don't have to but

PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE READ IT!!!!!!!!!!

WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!!!!


End file.
